Me enamore de mi mejor amiga
by Prinkipissa Andreas
Summary: Oro, fama, poder todo lo tiene el hombre que se convirtió en el actual Rey de los piratas, Monkey D. Luffy. La verdadera pregunta es ¿de verdad lo tiene todo?.Un pésimo summary, mi primera historia denle una oportunidad.


**Hola a todos este es mi primer fic espero les guste, después de días pensando en que escribir me llego la inspiración gracias** **a una hermosa canción de cuyo nombre proviene el título de la historia, mis más sinceros agradecimientos a la canción "Me enamore de mi mejor amiga" de Jhobick Zamora.**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: Ninguno de los personajes de este fic me pertenece, todos son obra de mi gran sensei Oda creador de One piece yo solo los utilizo para someterlos a mis locas ideas.**

* * *

 _ **Me enamore de mi mejor amiga.**_

Era un día tranquilo en el Thousand Sunny... ¡esperen dije tranquilo!, pues si no me equivoque, por primera vez el capitán Monkey no se encontraba causando alboroto por todo el barco, únicamente estaba sentado en su asiento especial muy pensativo tranquilo y serio. Esto lleva pasando desde hace unas semanas, precisamente poco después de que Luffy se convirtió en el Rey de los piratas, en un inicio todos se sentía bien y tranquilos de que su capitán no los estuviera molestando e interrumpiendo todo el tiempo, ya que de esta manera podían concentrarse en sus propias actividades; sin embargo después de tanto tiempo ya comenzaban a preocuparse.

Llegó la cena y con ella la situación empeoró mucho, ya que si antes era extraño ver a Luffy serio y callado aún más lo era que no estuviera robando comida a su tripulación los cuales ya comenzaban a preocuparse por él pues nunca lo habían visto comer tan poco, por Oda ahora si alguien debía intervenir antes de que todo se les saliese de control. En vista de esto, al fin Chopper se decidió a hablar con su Capitán:

-Luffy ¿te sientes bien?, ¿por qué no comes?-pregunta Chopper con mucha preocupación-¿no quieres que te revise?

-No Chopper estoy bien-dice Luffy levantándose y dejando de comer-Me voy afuera a hacer la guardia, hasta mañana.

-No Luffy, tú vete a descansar-dijo Nami mientras se levanta de la mesa-Yo haré la guardia por ti.

-¡Nami se ofreció a hacer guardia!- gritaron todos mientras escupen lo que estaban bebiendo.

-¡Ahhhhhhh! ¡Nami se volvió loca!-gritando Chopper y Usopp mientras corren-¡La hemos perdido!

-¡URUSEI!-gritó Nami con cara de demonio mientras los golpea.

Nami sale de la cocina como un demonio, mientras todos la ven atemorizados. La cena prosiguió con tranquilidad por lo que rato después el resto de la tripulación sale para irse a dormir.

* * *

 **POV de Nami.**

 _¿Qué le pasará a Luffy? Actúa muy extraño desde que salimos de Raftel, me pregunto si es que extraña a su madre la vimos por muy poco tiempo y fue poco después de que la dejamos con su padre que empezó a actuar de esta manera, debe ser eso si no ¿que otra cosa sería?, ni que Luffy estuviera enamorado o algo así. Jajajaja, mejor dejo de ser tan ridicula y continuo con mi guardia. (continúa riendo mientras se dirige al barandal del barco, de tan concentrada que esta no nota como alguien se le acerca)_

-Nami, ¿de que te ries?- escucho que alguien me dice, volteo y veo a Luffy muy extrañado detrás de mí, ¿como no note que se acercó a mi?

-No de nada Luffy, ¿qué haces despierto?- le pregunto y veo que Luffy se pone nervioso, ¿porque sera?

-Es que no podía dormir, así que pensé en venir a decirte que yo termino la guardia mientras tú te vas a dormir.

-Por supuesto que no, ya llevas varios días sin dormir además ya casi ni comes. Necesitas descansar Luffy vete a dormir- le digo enojada porque si sigue así temo que le pase algo.

-No me ire a dormir Nami hagas lo que hagas- me dice Luffy muy decidido, bien así que haga lo que hago no se ira pues no me queda otra opción más que obligarlo.

-O te vas a dormir o me explicas porque actúas tan extraño. Tú escoge- directo a la tangente, espero y funcione.

-No pienso hacer ninguna de las dos- me dice mientras niega con la cabeza, reprimo las ganas de golpearlo mientras pienso en cómo convencerlo-Además esto no te lo puedo contar ni siquiera a ti.

-¡Oh vamos Luffy!.Soy tu mejor amiga, sabes que puedes confiar en mi. Mira, si no me cuentas no pienso dirigir el rumbo a ninguna isla peligrosa por 5 meses y disminuiré tu ración de comida a la mitad- a ver si con esto cae, pero por si acaso- Así que tú eliges, o me cuentas o te vas a dormir.

-Eso no es justo Nami- me dice molesto- No me dejas elección te contare, pero a cambio dame la contraseña de la alacena.

-De acuerdo trato hecho- no es lo que quería pero algo es algo, además le puedo dar la contraseña y mañana que lleguemos a la siguiente isla le digo a Sanji que la cambie, no es lo más honesto pero si justo-Bueno Luffy, ¿qué es lo que te pasa?

-Lo que me pasa es… es-comienza Luffy nervioso- es que creo que estoy enamorado, por eso he estado tan pensativo porque no se si soy correspondido.

 _Ah eso es todo solamente está enamorado…. ¡¿Luffy está enamorado!?, esperen este baka siquiera sabe que es el amor, no creo que el solito se haya dado cuenta de todo._

-Luffy, ¿cómo es que sabes que estás enamorado?

-Mi madre me lo dijo- me dice muy sonriente- durante el tiempo que estuve con ella le conté muchas cosas y ella se dio cuenta de lo que sentía, al principio no le creí, bueno ni siquiera le entendí. Así que me explicó todo con cuidado, entonces recordé que Rayleigh ya me lo había dicho, por eso me di cuenta que estoy enamorado.

 _Vaya, pobres de ellos que tuvieron que explicarle todo a este baka, con lo despistado que es debió de costarle mucho trabajo a Mitsuki-san hacerlo entender._

-Bueno supongo que no se lo habrás dicho ¿o si?- ahora que me lo dijo, lo menos que puedo hacer es ayudarlo, soy su mejor amiga después de todo. Entonces, ¿porqué me siento tan preocupada?

-No, porque no creo que sea bueno que se entere- me dice totalmente preocupado. Pobre-Además ni siquiera se si me corresponde.

-Luffy deberías decirle, tal vez y siente lo mismo por ti y si no es así al menos podrías pedirle la oportunidad de demostrarle cuánto la quieres- le digo aparentando tranquilidad, no se porque estoy tan inquieta- ¿Y de quien se trata he? ¿es Hancock?

-¿Hammock? No es otra persona, además no creo que sea buena idea decirle que me gusta o que me de una oportunidad, porque que tal si me rechaza.

-Pero, ¿por qué?. Acaso tienes miedo- le digo en tono de burla ya que no creo que Luffy le tenga miedo a algo como esto.

-Pues tengo mucho miedo de que me rechaze-dice completamente apenado, pobre debe quererla mucho. De todos modos no puedo evitar reirme un poco y él comienza a verme enfadado, cosa que solo logra que me ría un poco más, creo que soy un poco cruel.

-Jajajaja ¡Monkey D. Luffy el Rey de los piratas le tiene miedo a una chica!-Jajajaja, soy demaciado cruel de hecho creo que ahora si me pase, soy su mejor amiga no debería actuar así.

-¡Nami no te burles!-me dice muy molesto, si me pase bastante-Ya no pienso contarte nada.

-Lo siento Luffy, la verdad si me pase y fui muy cruel contigo-le digo arrepentida- Lo lamento no tiene nada de divertido. De todos modos no deberías tener miedo al rechazo, ya llegaste al fin del mundo superando mil obstáculos, conquistarla seguramente no será tan difícil en comparación. Luffy, ¿estás seguro de que la amas?

-Si, lo único que quiero es protegerla y hacerla feliz. Al principio ella solo era una nakama, más especial para mi que el resto de ustedes pero no entendí que la amaba hasta mucho tiempo después. Ahora lo único que deseo es continuar sanando las heridas que alguien le causó en el pasado al utilizarla y que jamás pierda su sonrisa. Todo esto me lo prometí hace mucho tiempo y pienso cumplirlo aun si ella no me corresponde, porque la amo de verdad y se que sin ella yo sería muy infeliz.- termina de decirme muy emocionado, todo lo digo con tanta intensidad la misma que utilizaba al referirse a su sueño.

 _De verdad la ama, nunca lo había visto así realmente esta enamorado, solo espero que de verdad sea correspondido no quisiera verlo sufrir._

-Y ¿como es que te enamoro?, porque se nota que de verdad la amas y haría de todo por ella- tal vez así me enteré de quién se trata y lo pueda ayudar.

-Su sonrisa y su buen humor es bastante optimista cuando no le tiene miedo a algo y aún así es capaz de enfrentarse a eso y salir adelante, siempre trata de sonreír aunque quiera llorar, también es bastante fuerte de hecho yo diría que es de las mujeres más fuertes del mundo además de la más bella. Aunque también tiene muy mal genio, es violenta y muy estricta con sus amigos.- me dice con una sonrisa, sinceramente no tengo ni idea de a quién se refiere.

-Luffy en ese caso deberías de decirle lo que sientes, si no te corresponde entonces trata de conquistarla o antes de que le digas sorprendela con algo y tratala bien de esa manera podrás conquistarla y será tuya. Sobre todo, no se te ocurra pedirle consejo a ninguno de los chicos si necesitas más ayuda pídesela a Robin- espero y me haga caso porque el muy baka es capaz de hacer todo lo que le digan Sanji y Brook y ese par de pervertidos no le pueden aconsejar nada bueno, de hecho me alegro que no haya dicho nada hasta ahora.

-De acuerdo, creo que si se lo diré, aunque no se como pueda reaccionar, así que antes haré alguna de las cosas que dices pero no se exactamente que.

-Bueno, tal vez si me dices de quién se trata yo te puedo ayudar- digo tratando de sonar convincente ya que dudo que de verdad me lo diga.

* * *

 **POV de Luffy**

 _No puedo decirle quién es, al menos no aún pero que le puedo decir no se me ocurre nada, ¿qué es lo que haré?_

-Luffy, esta bien no me digas quien es, pero sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea y que yo solo quiero lo mejor para ti. Nunca te había visto así, de verdad estas enamorado y lo único que quiero es ayudarte. Confia en mi, puedo ayudarte y no pienso decir nada a menos que tú quieras, lo menos que quiero es que te lastimen-me dice Nami con tanta sinceridad que dudo que quiera manipularme, realmente quiere ayudarme y es por eso que la aprecio tanto.

-Gracias Nami, la verdad es que tengo miedo de lo que me responda cuando le diga lo que siento, porque en serio es capaz de golpearme o algo peor- eso ultimo no es tanto una mentira en serio es capaz de hacer eso, al menos espero que deje de preguntar.

-No te preocupes Luffy, aunque te golpee no creo que te haga nada- me dice medio en broma ya que solo trata de animarme, eso solo me hace sentir peor-Además no creo que sea capaz, si te conoce de verdad se dará cuenta de que eres sincero y que la quieres mucho, estoy muy segura de que no te rechazara.

-Pero las cosas pueden cambiar entre los dos-le digo preocupado, ya que no quiero perderla-puede que incluso dejemos de ser amigos.

-Si, las cosas pueden cambiar. Pero de ti depende que sea para mejor- me dice con una sonrisa- Además no deberías tener miedo, así como tu amor solo se dio así se darán las cosas.

 _Acaso ya no piensa seguir preguntando quien es, tal vez y ya debería decírselo..._

-Luffy por favor, ya dime quien es. No le diré a nadie y te ayudare en lo que sea- me suplica, de acuerdo se lo diré. Ya no tengo porque tener miedo, como ella dijo lo que tenga que pasar pasará y al menos lo habré intentado.

-De acuerdo, esa chica eres tú-le digo apenado, Nami está sorprendida pero no me contesta nada lo más seguro es que no sienta lo mismo. Solo espero que no deje de ser mi amiga- Nami escucha, se que no sientes lo mismo y lo entiendo, pero al menos no...

Soy interrumpido a media frase por Nami que me besa, por un segundo no soy capaz de reaccionar pero después comienzo a corresponderle, le pasó los brazos por la cintura y ella me abraza del cuello profundizando el beso. Tras unos minutos que se me hicieron eternos nos separamos en busca de aire, pero solo nuestro labios ya que aun continuamos abrazados, entonces Nami pronuncia las palabras que me hacen el hombre más feliz del mundo.

-Te amo Luffy- me dice sonrojada y sonriente, se ve muy linda así. Esta vez soy yo quien la besa y tras separarnos le digo.

-Te amo, mi Reina pirata-le digo mirándola a los ojos, tal vez sea cursi pero no me importa solo con ella soy así y por lo que se ve le gusta.

-Supongo que ahora el Rey pirata tiene todo no- me dice divertida.

-Oro, fama, poder y ami reina pirata, si tengo casi todo en el mundo excepto por algo-digo y veo que esta algo confundida- aun falta un príncipe o princesa pirata que siga con nuestro legado, pero para eso aun falta demasiado.

-Tal vez, pero algún día te daré a tu heredero- dice sonriente y me vuelve a besar.

 _Sí, definitivamente tengo todo y más de lo que algún día soñé._

* * *

 **Gracias a todos por leer, de verdad les agradecería que me dejen un review ( _bueno si es que a alguien le llega a interesar esta historia_ ).En fin se acepta de todo sugerencias, quejas, tomatazos, amenazas de muerte solo un favor no me tengan piedad de verdad quiero mejorar para publicar la historia que se consideraría la continuación de esta, si alguien esta interesado puede ver indicios de que se trata en este fic.**

 **Gracias por leer.**


End file.
